Ben cotto
by Rabbit in the Hat
Summary: Lovino tiene una forma peculiar de decir "felicidades". Alemania/Romano.


-"¡Hey, macho patatas!"

Alemania giró el rostro. Se encontraba de pie en los vestidores, aún con el uniforme de su selección puesto, el cabello húmedo y desordenado y una toalla alrededor de los hombros.

Italia Romano estaba ahí también, porque había entrado en algún momento en que él no se dio cuenta, y lo veía con gesto irritado -cosa nada fuera de lo común, si más raro hubiera sido lo contrario- y los brazos cruzados. Aquella expresión altanera y orgullosa en su rostro que poco reflejaba de su verdadera naturaleza a simple vista.

-"Un buen partido, ¿eh?"- le dijo, arrastrando las palabras. –"Ha estado chupado, así que no me sorprende que hayas anotado tantas veces. La próxima vez seguro que irá peor."

El alemán bufó, rodó los ojos y decidió ignorarlo. Llevó las manos a la toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello. Quería, además, tomar una ducha antes de que Italia se apareciera por ahí y tratara de darle algún abrazo de felicitación -porque para Ludwig poco había más asqueroso que abrazar a una persona sucia y sudorosa... dependiendo del contexto, claro está-.

-"¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!"- replicó el italiano, sin embargo, a la vez que avanzaba a pasos largos hacia él.

A Alemania le resultó un poco curioso semejante arrebato de valor, puesto que por lo general el más pequeño solía mantenerse a al menos diez metros de distancia si es que pretendía ponerse a insultar, y en ese momento fue que éste captó realmente su atención.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- inquirió, con voz cansada y aguzando la mirada, y repentinamente el castaño se detuvo. –"¿Has venido hasta acá sólo para eso? ¿Y en dónde está Italia?"

Romano tembló, resopló y giró un poco el rostro con lo que, Ludwig advirtió, ¿era rubor en sus mejillas?

-"Po-por supuesto que no he venido sólo a eso, ¡y qué sé yo! Mi hermano ya está lo bastante grandecito como para cuidar de sí mismo."

La afirmación tomó al rubio por sorpresa.

-"¿Y entonces? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Si necesitas algo es mejor que lo digas de una vez, antes de que..."

Pero, por supuesto, no tanto como lo que sucedió a continuación: haciendo uso de la velocidad que un italiano puede presumir, Lovino había fracturado la distancia entre ambos. Una de sus manos tiró de la camiseta blanca -y, ew, húmeda- del alemán, y antes de que el germano fuera verdaderamente consciente de lo que sucedía, sus bocas se habían encontrado. Dicho encuentro fue, por cierto, brusco, doloroso y muy breve, pero en la fracción de segundos que duró, Alemania fue capaz de percibir la textura suave y caliente de los labios italianos y un leve aroma a salsa de tomate. Nada que debiera extrañarle, pero que sin embargo le atravesó el subconsciente como un rayo.

-"He venido a felicitarte,"- dijo Romano cuando se apartó de él, con voz ronca y que, oh mein gott, Ludwig no pudo evitar catalogar como terriblemente sensual. –"¿es así como lo agradeces, bastardo?"

-"N-no, yo..."- realmente se sentía incapaz de decir algo coherente, así que al final prefirió callar.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Y lo que es peor, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía con deseos de un poco más? Italia ni siquiera se había apartado aún, limitándose a sostenerlo por el cuello de la camiseta y observarlo con sus ojos olivas y escrutadores que tantas otras veces había visto destilando odio, y para Alemania, para quien pese a todo lo que se decía asuntos como aquél suponían un verdadero misterio humano, fue como si estuviera diciéndole 'atrévete a hacerlo'.

Y él se atrevió.

Se había inclinado apenas hacia él, rozando sus labios con su propia respiración, cuando repentinamente la puerta de los vestidores rechinó y, ni bien hubo levantado el rostro, Romano se encontraba ya a al menos cinco pasos de él.

-"¡Doitsu!"- exclamó Veneziano alegremente, mientras se abría paso por las pesadas puertas de madera y metal, aunque cuando se percató de la presencia de su hermano en aquél sitio se quedó quieto y observando la escena con aire confundido. –"Oh, lo siento, ¿hermano? No sabía que estabas aquí." -sonrió nerviosamente y dejó que las puertas se cerraran detrás de él. –"¿Has venido a molestar a Alemania? Ya te he dicho que..."

-"Cállate."- ordenó el mayor, con voz cortante y autoritaria. –"Yo... estaba buscando a España. Estaba seguro de que estaría aquí para felicitar al imbécil de Prusia, pero por lo visto..."

-"Ah~" -canturreó Feliciano, con aire suspicaz, mientras avanzaba casi dando saltitos hacia ellos. –"Pero el hermanito España ya lo encontró, y te estaban buscando. Deben estar por la salida en estos momentos, ve~"

-"Ya lo veo."- la respuesta del mayor no dejó lugar a mucho más. Alemania lo vio caminar hacia la puerta, sin atreverse tampoco a decir nada sobre la tremenda mentira que acababa de soltar, y entonces, cuando el italiano se volvió hacia ellos y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, Ludwig supo que se había ruborizado. –"Y por cierto, no estuviste tan mal."- añadió el castaño, casi sonriendo. –"Pero la próxima vez más vale que sea mejor."- dicho esto abandonó la espaciosa habitación, añadiendo vagamente algo que sonó como a "y date una ducha, que estás asqueroso."

A propósito de lo primero, el alemán tuvo la repentina impresión de que Lovino no hablaba de soccer, y mientras escuchaba los suaves 've', las preguntas confundidas y los 'no le hagas caso, a mí me pareció un partido estupendo' del italiano que se había quedado consigo, Ludwig no pudo evitarse una amplia sonrisa triunfal.

Por supuesto que la próxima vez sería mejor, se dijo. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más.


End file.
